Ask Levi and Eren!
by XxAri-sanxX
Summary: Ask anything to Levi and Eren! ROMANTIC,YAOI,CRAZY,FUNNY AND ANY KIND OF QUESTION IS ACCEPTABLE AND CAN BE ANSWERED HERE! THIS IS EVEN THE FIRST EVER ASK LEVI AND EREN FANFIC! RATED M TO BE SAFE! AND YOUR WELCOME FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS!
1. Chapter 1

Levi: Hey brats im Levi Rivaille "Heicho" Ackerman. And this brat right here is Eren Jaeger.

Eren: Hey fangirls and...fanboys.

Levi: Were gonna do a "ask us" thing.

Eren: And feel free to ask us anything!

Levi: Yes even...yaoi.

Eren: Happy or nah?

Levi: So ask us ANYTHING AT ALL!

Eren: *blushes* Yeah...anything!

Levi: *puts on shades* Send in questions...NOW.

**ANY QUESTION IS ACCEPTABLE (Even yaoi) XD**

**AND NO MEAN COMMENTS!**


	2. First questions!

Levi: BRAT! We have questions!

Eren: But it's 4 in the morning...*goes back to sleep*

Levi: Do you want me to kick you like last time...Yaeger?

Eren: 0_0 HELL NO! *gets out of bed and sits on the couch* Ok..so what's our first question?

Levi: I'll read it...

**_TenshiEren14 _**

**_How long does it take Eren to cum and Vice-Versa_**

**_BTW You don't have to answer the question, it's literally Morbid curiosity :D_**

Levi:...

Eren:...It depends how *blushes red* fast he's going.

Levi:...ESPECIALLY in punishments.

Eren: I usually cum first though.

Levi: Because you can't handle it when I thrust and you cry while I do it.

Eren: Well! When you bottom you...DAMMIT! *emo corner*

Levi: *sighs* Usually it takes him 3 minutes and for me, about 5.

Eren: *walks back* ANYWHO! What's the next question!?

Levi: Well brat it's a shitload of questions!

**_CheshireKitKat_**

**_Ve..Who tops more?..Levi or Eren?..._**

**_Ok..and uh...can Eren top Levi... I can't help it...Eden is so much more the Seme..and like...Levi is such a cute Uke! _**

**_Levi. Kiss me?..._**

**_Levi: Is it true that you are of French heritage and can speak French?.._**

**_Eren: So...can just anyone learn to turn into a titan...or is it just you?..._**

**_Levi and Eren: So..is it true that Levi has one of those cute kitten like sneezes when he sneezes?...also... does he have an adorable hiccup?..I was told he was. _**

**_Levi: Who is more annoying?...Jean, Sasha, or Hanji?.._**

**_Eren: So...we're you ever with Mikasa?..._**

**_Levi: Just so you know... you are so cute when you blush!_**

Eren & Levi: Daaaayyyyuuuuum!

Levi: I top the brat more, but we take turns each week.

Eren: Why you more!?

Levi: Im older!

Eren: Im taller!

Levi: *puts on shades like a baus* DEAL WITH IT YAEGER.

Eren: #Thuglife...Okie...*reads the next question or dare XD* I have to top you!

Levi: After the questions you horny brat.

Eren: I ain't horny!

Levi: Just read the next question!

Eren: Do you wanna kiss the reviewer?...

Levi: Okay but only on her head.

Ches: (For short :D) *appears magically* Hello!

Levi: Hello Ches. *walks over and kisses her head with a peck*

Ches: Thanks and you better answer my asks! *dissapears magically*

Eren: Levi can you speak French?...Like Francis Bonnéfoy!?

Levi: Dear God...Don't mention Francis...Anyway I am French and I can speak the language!

Eren: Let's hear it then! *strokes fake beard*

Levi:..._Im va vous punir si dur ce soir, vous gosse... _[Im gonna punish you so hard tonight you brat]

Eren:...I don't understand yo language!

Levi: Good...next question!

Eren:Hmm...I ain't the only one who can change into a titan! There's Annie and Bertolt I think!?

Levi: #Brat

Eren: Why do you always call me that!?

Levi: You act stupid at times.

Eren: IM STILL GOING THROUGH PUBERTY!

Levi: We've done yaoi things still and you haven't learn how babies are made!?

Eren: My mom didn't tell me!

Levi: MOVING ON!

Eren: *reads the next question and snickers*

Levi: What's so funny?

Eren: Nothin'!

Levi:...*death stare*

Eren: Do..um...you make cute sneezes and hiccups!?

Levi: When im in chibi form...YES.

Eren: OKAY! Levi who's more annoying? Jean,Sasha or Hanji?

Levi: THE THREE OF THEM ARE...Jean is a whorseface,Sasha is a messyass eater and Hanji is a crazyass biatch. *puts on shades like a pimp*

Eren: I AGREE WITH YOU ON JEAN! *reads the next question* No she's my sister! Well...my adoptive sister!

Levi:..HE WAS NEVER WITH HER...AND SHE'S AN INCEST BITCH!

Eren: SHE LOVES ME AS A BROTHER!

Levi: Tch, good thing I owned you first.

Eren: True that...OK NEXT!

Levi: *reads the next question* I look cute while blushing!?

Eren: #Levi

Levi: Shut up!

Eren: Hehe...OKAY TIME TO DO ANOTHER REVIEWER'S ASKS!

Levi: It's the final question you brat.

**_XxItWasntMexX_**

_**Since you love eren so much levi... How did you cope after beating the shit out of eren at the court trial. Was there a hot make up session or what?! xD**_

Levi: I did yaoi things to the cute brat.

Eren: Hear this with no one around and that's what happened...*blushes*:

h t t p

: / / w w w . youtube . com

/ watch ? v = rcU8kD2g91Y & feature = youtube _ gdata _ player

(delete the spaces)

Levi: You were making a lot of noises Eren...And that's it for today...because I need to make Yaeger wear his maid dress and help me clean the WHOLE castle!

Eren: W-WHAT!?

Levi: And tomorrow will do the seme and uke thing from Ches!

Eren: SEND IN QUESTIONS!

Levi: *hands Eren the maid dress* GO CLEAN NOW...

Eren: Fine!

**SEND IN QUESTIONS!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN!**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS!**


	3. MORE QUESTIONS!

Eren: *looks at the questions* Levi we got more questions!

Levi: Fuck.

Eren: Did you give Reiner a gift earlier?

Levi: It's his birthday?

Eren: Yup!

Levi: Reiner if your watching this...HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY AND YOU GET TO CLEAN ON TOP OF THE CASTLE AS A GIFT!

Eren: Or give him a rednose!

Levi: HAVE YOU BEEN LOOKING AT MY ALBUMS!?

Eren: *puts shades on* She goin' shake it...like a rednose!

Levi:...FIRST QUESTION!

_**guest **_

_**Levi and eren: how did you falll in love with each and levi how do you feel abbout petra and how does eren feel about jean?**_

Levi: I fell in love with the brat when I looked at his FUCKING cute face.

Eren: I fell in love with Heichou when I saw that he isn't a bad guy.

Levi: I was a thug...#Thuglyfe

Eren: DOES THAT MEAN IM YOUR BITCH!?

Levi: Yes you dumb brat.

Eren: Sooooo...how did you feel about Petra!?

Levi:...She was a great girl...and I know she's guarding me.

Eren: NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!

Levi: Duh...and before she died...she told me to look after your angry self.

Eren: WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY IM ANGRY ALL THE TIME!?

Levi: Because you are...anyway how do you feel about horseface? *death stare*

Eren: He is FUCKING annoying,he's a jackass,and a WHORSE!

Levi: Same with me...anyway...NEXT!

**_hijikata100_**

**_That was so cute... I love the question- I have a question... Levi, will get married to Eren one day and adopt a kid_**

Eren: WOAH! How long have we been dating!?

Levi: 11 months...

Eren: ...Er that might take a while...

Levi: And im not sure about the kid part...

Eren: YOU DON'T LIKE KIDS!?

Levi: I do...but they can be annoying.

Eren:...HOW MUCH DOES AN ADOPTION COST!?

Levi:...I got an idea...you turn into a girl,let me do it with you,then you'll get pregnant,and BAM! We have our own baby...and then you can be a boy again.

Eren: How am I gonna have a freakin' milkshakes and a booty!?

Levi: THE CRAZY BITCH CAN TURN YOU INTO ONE.

Eren: ok NEXT!

**_TenshiEren14_**

**_Thanks a bunch for answering my question so here's another_**

**_Eren what's your favorite thing about Levi and Levi do you have any particular kinks with Eren._**

**_BTW Great job on the chapter OoC-chan Thanks for the laugh _**

Eren: *looks at Levi* He helps me calm down when im angry,he saves me,I like his eyes,and he always protects me...EVEN WHEN MIKASA TRIES TO GO WWE RAW ON MY ASS!

Levi: True...WHY IS SHE ANNOYING!?

Eren: SHE'S MY SISTER! I love her...but she treats me like a baby!

Levi: tch...

Eren: *reads the next question*...*blushes*

Levi: I tie him up and punish him...REAL HARDCORE.

Eren: I SAID I WAS SORRY ABOUT MAKING YOU FALL!

Levi: You pushed me on purpose!

Eren: OK LET'S MOVE ON!

**_Guest_**

**_Eren did you use to date armin_**

Eren: ARMIN'S MY BFF!

Levi: #Bromance...YOU ARE GONNA GET PUNISHED YAEGER...

Eren: I DO NOT HAVE A BROMANCE WITH ARMIN! He's like my brother!

Levi: Ok...Well that's all we have now because we need to go to Reiner's party!

Eren: BYE!

**SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT BECAUSE IM IN A RUSH TODAY!**

**SEND IN QUESTIONS!**


	4. Levi's Wop obsession

Levi: *cleans like a baus ass bitch* Dirty.

Eren: We got more reviews!

Levi: Hold on Eren! *cleans window*

Eren: I GOT A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF TIDE...

Levi: *stops cleaning* READ THE QUESTIONS!

Eren: Dang that worked.

**_Juzinha89_**

_**Yahoy!**_

_**1) So what was the weirdest place/situation you guys had sex before?**_

_**2) Eren, what was the most romantic thing Levi ever did to you?**_

_**Levi, same question, what was the most romantic thing Eren did for you? **_

Eren: When Mikasa stepped into me and Levi's yaoi time...SHE WAS FREAKING MAD!

Levi: She's just jealous as fuck.

Eren: Well...she did had her AK-4-

Levi: NEXT!

Eren: Levi took me to see the stars on the edge of the wall! It was calm.

Levi: And Eren cleaned the castle for me...the rooms smelled like Frebreeze and dayum that shit smells good.

Eren: That's what he said!

Levi:...#stupid

Eren: #Dope

Levi: NEXT!

**_Pikachu _**

**_Pika :D Pika! Pi kaa chuuu pi kaaay pika pika chuuu_**

**_Chuuu? _**

**_Pikachu pika? Pi kaa pikakaa chuuu Piii pika pi pi chuu Pikachuu chuu pikaa choo? _**

**_Translation_**

**_Hey :D Levi! Do you make a mess if you spill a cleaning product? _**

**_And eren? Do you sometimes threaten Levi into biting your hand so the whole room and be crushed by your titan if levi becomes mean to you?_**

Eren: IT'S PIKACHU!

Levi: DAMMIT EREN HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING AROUND WITH ASH!?

Eren: Maybe...

Levi: *sighs* Anyway I do...but I wipe it out...or should I say WOP it out. *puts on shades*

Eren: Wop wop wop wop wop!

Levi: I GOT SWAG BRAT!

Eren: And im your bitch! Ok...I don't threaten Levi into biting my hand because I can get WWE Rawed by him...but mostly get EXTREME punishments!

Levi: And it's not BDSM...Because I don't wanna hurt the poor brat!

Eren: And Edward called me a masochist...but that was for fanservice!

Levi: NEXT!

**_Guest_**

**_Eren do you ship armin and mikisa together._**

Eren: Ummm...Im not really obsessed with yaoi...so I don't know!

Levi: I saw doujinshis of SebaCiel under your be-

Eren: NEXT QUESTION!

**_TenshiEren14_**

**_Hahaha Oh Kami that was hilarious okay more questions for ereri/ riren-chan_**

**_Eren besides the sea, where do you want to take Levi and Levi how do you clean your blades_**

**_(Doing a bang-up job OoC-chan)_**

Eren: TO NARNIA!

Levi: *facepalm* What have you been reading with Armin?

Eren: I don't know...I could take you to France maybe!?

Levi: You don't know French.

Eren: WELL YOU CAN TEACH ME!

Levi: Someday...ok to clean my blades...I use oxy-clean and a clean rag!

Eren: He cleans while listening to Wop!

Levi: OK NEXT!

**_hijikata100_**

**_I,m so happy... Thank u for answering my question... But, I,m in Love with Levi... I would love to has kids- scream_**

Levi: Dayum I have a lot of fans.

Eren: Me too!

Levi: Well im with Eren though.

Eren: So are we at the last question?

Levi: YES, READ IT.

**_WHUT _**

**_What's the best punishing session the both of you ever had? I want ALL the details. ;D_**

Eren: 0_0...*blushes*

Levi: *stands up straight* OK THEN! One time we were cleaning,then he accidentally sprayed GLADE in my eyes.

Eren: *covers his own face with his hands*

Levi: I got really mad and I grabbed his arm and took him downstairs in a room. Then I tied him up and I did yaoi things to him...A.K.A FUCKING.

Eren: BUT IT WASN'T BDSM! HE JUST TIED ME UP! But his thrusting hurted and felt good BTW.

Levi: But I punish him how he LIKES it.

Eren: Anyway that's all for today!

Levi: Send in questions...THAT'S AN ORDER! Also where's my Tide!? *death stare*

Eren: 0_0...BYE! *runs*

Levi: *chases* IM GONNA PUNISH YOU!

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN AND THESE TWO BOYS!**

**SEND IN QUESTIONS!**


	5. Eren is a cosplayer

Eren: Ok we're back!

Levi: Sorry for the long wait...because we had a A SHITLOAD of things going on.

Eren: Yup, now let's just read the first question!

**_TenshiEren14_**

**_...Somehow you two make me love this twisted SNK fandom even more... anywhoozies-_**

**_Eren, do you cosplay and if you do, what or who is your favorite character and Levi, have you ever played DMMd, if so do you have a favorite character or scene._**

**_(Love this fic so much OoC-chan, I really hope to have tons of chappies and update soon, 'kay?)_**

Eren: Er...I DO! Me and Armin cosplay when we're bored and yeah. I cosplay as Naruto and Armin does Nagisa from Free!

Levi: Well Hanji showed me DMMd and my favorite...is somehow Aoba...DON'T ASK WHY.

Eren: Maybe I can buy you an Aoba cos-

Levi: No! Just...no.

Eren: Fine, ok NEXT!

**_hijikata100_**

**_Lol, oh man... That suck... TT Levi my honey... Even through u are with Eren, I still will always love u- hehehe- I have a question... Levi, would u get so mad if Eren cheat it on u- I saw Eren kiss someone the other day- at the club! And don't lie! Eren_**

Levi: I WOULD GO JOHN CENA ON EREN...

Eren: W-WHAT!?

Levi: Anyway...DID YOU REALLY CHEATED ON ME? *death stare*

Eren: Da freak!? No! And I don't go to clubs! You can ask Armin!

Levi: Weeell I need evidence...LIKE REAL EVIDENCE,if he cheated on me...but for now Eren, you're gonna stay with me EVERY night.

Eren: I already d-

Levi: EVEN IN THE DAY...

Eren: That sounded creepy!

Levi: Well you're still gonna stay with me because you're my bitch...#pimp

Eren: But Mikasa would kill you!

Levi: I could END your fucked up sister...it's simple like that!

Eren: WHAT!? She's my sister!

Levi: *sighs* Fine I'll make sure she doesn't find me with you,ok brat?

Eren: Ok! Anyway me and Levi are gonna have...dare thing!

Levi: Yup and it only has to include us...you can dare us to dance,sing,kiss or whatever the hell you wanna dare us to do.

Eren: We'll see you later!

Levi: Ok...HELP ME CLEAN! *hands dress*

Eren: *blushes* W-WHAT!?

* * *

**A.N**

**Ok readers! Starting this chapter,you can send in dares! ^.^ AND YOU CAN DARE THEM ANYTHING! The reason why im starting this is because im not receiving a lot of questions! SO SEND IN QUESTIONS AND DARES!**

**Also sorry for updating late because im working on my other fanfics!**

I** DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

**SEND IN QUESTIONS...AND DARES!**


	6. LEVI'S JELOUSY

Levi & Eren: *blows a world fifa horn*

Levi: WELCOME BACK BRATS!

Eren: We're gonna do our questions and dares! *jazz hands*

Levi: Naw bitch...Eren you gotta do it like this. *jazz hands like a boss*

Eren: Impressive! *claps* OK LET'S BEGIN!

_**salaria**_

_**eren I dare you to make out with armin in front of levi**_

Levi: *death stares at Eren*

Eren: Oh shooooot...ok lemme call Armin! *calls Armin* Hey Armin! I gotta dare that involves both of us!

Armin: Ok I'll be over there!

**MINUTES LATER...**

Armin: Hey Eren!

Eren: Don't drop that durka durk!

Armin: Ey!

Eren and Armin: Don't drop that durka durk!

Levi: JUST DO THE DAYUM DARE BRATS!

Eren and Armin: 0_0

Levi: Armin your dare...is to kiss Eren...*dark aura surrounds him*

Armin: W-WHAT!? *blushes*

Eren: LET'S JUST DO THIS BEFORE HEICHOU PUNISHES ME! *grabs Armin and kisses him*

Armin: *blushface*

Levi: *Thinks: You'll see brat...tonight you'll see Eren...*

Eren: *still kissing*

Levi:...

Eren: *stops kissing* THERE!

Armin: *blushes red*...Well um...bye Eren and Levi!

Eren: BYE!

Armin: *leaves*

Levi: *straddles Eren like a thug seme XD* You're only my brat...you little shit. *kisses Eren*

Eren: *blushes and kisses back*

Levi: *stops kissing* Now get up, you fucking kawaii booty boy! *stands up*

Eren: *blushes and stands up* Ok...NEXT!

**_Guest _**

**_Eren I dear you to lie to Levi and tell him you love ummmm_**

**_.armin_**

**_.Jean_**

**_.mikasa_**

**_.some random_**

**_.The writter_**

Eren: I-I love...HARU!

Levi: HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING AROUND WITH THAT DOLPHIN BOY!?

Eren: ER-UM...Y-YEAH! HE SWIMS FREE!

Levi: *kicks Eren in the stomach*

Eren: OW! OWOWOWOWW! *cries a little*

Levi: Hmph...I could easily kill you...

Eren: ;_;...I lied!

Levi: ...Let me see your dare...

Eren: *shows him his dare*

Levi: 0_0...Oops. Let me see your belly.

Eren: *shakily lefts his shirt*

Levi: *kisses his bruise and hugs Eren* Sorry brat...

Eren: *hugs back* It's ok.

Levi: Ok let's move on!

**_Guest_**

**_Oooh I want Levi to strip and dance in front of Eren! :D also great story btw its funny lol xD_**

Levi:...Im gonna make you up with this then.

Eren: *blushface*

Levi: FIRST! We need music.

Eren: Music!?

Levi: Yes brat.

**(AT THIS TIME PLAY "RIDE BY SoMO" OR "GRIND ON ME" ON YOUTUBE XD)**

Levi: *plays music and sexyly takes of his shirt *

Eren: *blushes like a tomato*

Levi: *dances sexyly like a baus*

Eren: *still blushing*

Levi: Im gonna make-up for hurting you.

Eren: *skips a heart beat by his SMEXYASS voice*

Levi: *sexyly walks towards Eren* Spread your legs Eren.

Eren: *blushes and spreads legs*

Levi: *sits on Eren, facing towards him and grinds on him*

Eren: *moans softly* ah..R-Rivaille...

Levi: *kisses Eren while grinding on him*

Eren: *kisses back*

Levi: *stops kissing* Eren...you're mine...my brat only.

Eren: I am your cute brat...*hugs Levi*

Levi: *hugs back*

Eren: Ok, let's move on. *smiles*

_**Angela **_

_**Lol best thing EVER**_

_**If u guys had children what would u name them?**_

Eren: If we ever have a boy, we would name it Ame. *smiles softly*

Levi: The 'e' is silent though.

Eren: B-But if we ever have a girl *tears up* we would name it, Carla *sobs on Levi's shoulder*

Levi: There there Eren. ANYWAY SEND IN QUESTIONS AND DARES!

Eren: *rubs eyes* YEAH! SEND IN QUESTIONS AND DARES!

Levi: *picks up Eren* Im gonna make sweet love to you brat.

Eren: H-Heichou? *blushes*

**SEND IN QUESTIONS AND DARES!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN!**


End file.
